Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the universe of the cinematic movies for Marvel. There are 7 phases altogether and will start small with 2008's Iron Man and expand the superheroes' appearances throughout the phases such as Sony's Spider-Man, who has agreed to work with Marvel ''and Fox's X-Men. The MCU will begin debuting in 2007, where director ''Joss Whedon has said it will be an adventure-going process of the movies and will end with an epic ending in the far future. The ''Marvel Cinematic Universe ''also includes of the television shows, in which take place in the same universe. Disney has agreed to work with Netflix and ABC ''to work on the television universe of this cinematic universe. ''ABC, throughout the ongoing process of the cinematic universe will include of Agents Of Shield, Cloak & Dagger, and The Inhumans. The Netflix television shows, in which Marvel Studios agreed to be the more violent and darker side of Marvel, will include of Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Ghost Rider, The Punisher, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and The Defenders. WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All) Movies Phase 1 * Iron Man Release Date: 2008 Story: Billionaire playboy philanthropist, Anthony Stark, becomes victim of a Terrorist group known as the Ten Rings, who want his powerful new technology and weapons created at Stark Industries. After breaking out with the help of a fellow companion, Tony Stark uses his technology in his days in hell as a suit of armor to fight crime and quickly becomes, to the world, known as Iron Man. He uses this advantage to take down Obadiah Stane, a rival businessman from when his father owned Stark Industries and is trying to use his weapons against him. Protagonist: Tony Stark/Iron Man Antagonist: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * Captain America: The Super Soldier Release Date: 2009 Story: A young man during the amidst of World War II, known as the weak-bodied, but open-minded Steve Rogers, is denied for the US army to fight in the war. Quickly after this, he makes an agreement with the government to be the first to test on the Super Soldier Serum, which gives him superhuman strength and agility. He becomes Captain America and fights in the army against a dictator of the terrorist organization known as HYDRA, who has very close ties with the Nazi and their ruthless, fearful leader, Johann Schmidt, who Rogers must come face-to-face with. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America and Bucky Barnes Antagonist: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Thor: God Of Thunder Release Date: 2009 Story: Thor, son of Odin and god of thunder in the kingdom of Asgard, is exiled to Earth after foolish and arrogant behaviors against the violent rivalry between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. Thor comes to Earth, quickly befriending fellow scientists, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. When Loki, the mischievous brother of Thor, learns the truth of his past, threatens to come to Earth and unleash the Destroyer, Thor has no choice, but to journey to get back his hammer, Mjilnor, and make peace with his father. Or will he be too late? Protagonists: Thor, Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg Antagonists: Loki and The Destroyer * X-Men: The First Mutants Release Date: 2010 Story: Charles Xavier, a man with strong telepathic powers and was born a mutant, visions a team of strong individuals, specifically mutants, who were born with their unique powers, to fight for the right of Earth and protect it in the shadows. He forms the team known as the X-Men and sparks a war with his old friend from the time of the Vietnam War, Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto. Magneto believes in wiping out the X-Men and their first battle depends on their lives. Protagonists: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Hank McCoy/Beast, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Alex Summers/Havok, Jean Grey, Bobby Drake/Iceman, and Warren Worthington/Angel Antagonist: Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Iron Man 2 Release Date: 2010 Story: With the world aware of his identity as the Iron Man, Tony begins his journey as a hero, but it comes with a cost when the government is on his path about his weapons, which can prove to be harmful to the country. However, his arrogance leads to the discovery of someone from his father's past known as Anton Vanko, who comes back in search of Stark to destroy him and his legacy for revenge of what Howard Stark did. Tony knows he is in firm danger and must keep his wits up from a madman, willing to kill him. Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Antagonists: Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo and Justin Hammer * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Release Date: 2010 Story: Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, after meeting a multitude of heroes, decides an idea for a team to fight the battle SHIELD never could. This becomes evident when Loki, Thor's twisted brother, takes the Scepter, the object holding the Space Infinity Stone, and steals it to create an army from his "master". Fury makes the team including of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk to stop Loki from using the Scepter as a weapon of mass destruction. Things go wrong when Steve Rogers realizes an enemy from the past returns from the dead and forms an alliance with Loki... Protagonists: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Thor, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye Antagonists: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and Loki Phase 2 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Release Date: 2011 Story: Steve Rogers must learn to live in the modern world after the 70-year coma and the Battle Of New York and copes with his responsibilities as his ties with SHIELD become very strong and his fight for the end of HYDRA, with the help of fellow Avenger, Natasha Romanoff, and former SHIELD agent, Sam Wilson. When Romanoff is caught looking into SHIELD's schematics, looking into Project Insight, SHIELD's plan to use a abundance of SHIELD hellicarriers to stop danger before it even comes to Earth, especially after the attack on New York. Steve fears for the future and sees himself fighting SHIELD and HYDRA, as a soviet soldier known as the Winter Soldier comes into action and Steve learns the horrible truth of who it is. Protagonists: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sam Wilson/Falcon, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Antagonist: Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier * Black Panther Release Date: 2011 Story: Wakanda, the African kingdom in which is known to the world as the continent with the superior technology and resources, is strong with resisting invading attacks, especially with the help of long-time warrior, Black Panther, who secretly fought in many wars, including World War II. T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda and former helm of the Black Panther, retires as the role and offers his marksmanship to his trusted, loyal son, T'Challa. When an old Wakandan, Ulysses Klaw, returns to Wakanda with his invasion group, uses his powerful Vibranium metal to invade the kingdom and destroy T'Chaka, T'Challa swears revenge on his father and becomes the Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. He sets out to destroy Klaw, but after a fatal accident, Klaw's weapon becomes more powerful, and T'Challa's quest for revenge begins... Protagonist: T'Challa/Black Panther Antagonist: Ulysses Klaw/Klaw * Thor: Rise Of The Dark Elves Release Date: 2012 Story: Thor returns to Asgard to aid Odin and the Asgardians in imprisoning Loki after his dangerous plot in New York. When Thor returns, he realizes that a dark force known as the Aether has awaken in reaction to a major event back on Earth, and it has triggered the awakening of the Dark Elves and their powerful leader, Malekith, who uses the Aether to power the Reality Infinity Stone and plots against Asgard and its people. Thor cannot fight the battle alone, especially after someone close to him dies in the hands of Malekith and must reunite with an old friend in order to fight the battle and survive, as well as go through all the Nine Realms, in which Malekith "controls", and get back the Reality Stone before Malekith uses it to bind the dark forces with the Nine Realms... Protagonists: Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral Antagonist: Malekith *'Guardians Of The Galaxy' Release Date: 2012 Story: Peter Quill, a human who was abducted by the Ravangers, is now known as Star-Lord, the bounty hunter and criminal of the galaxies and when he tries to steal the Power Infinity Stone, he gets arrested by the Nova Corp, and meets with four other intergalactic criminals. When they discover the power of the Infinity Stone, they